Interesante
by Konohaa girl
Summary: -Aun así– se alejó y cruzó de brazos – eres más interesante de lo que creí. ¡Qué divertido será esto! – exclamó despeinándose sus cabellos y sacando una carpeta de su mochila. Hinata solo calló,¿Qué podría decir ante lo que escuchaba? Si no entendía nada.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, molestando con otra de mis locuras...

Esta es una de mis mas recientes ideas; al principio quería que fuera un One-shot, pero a causa del desarrollo de la idea y de todo lo que tenía en mente se alargó un poquito, por lo que resultó teniendo tres partes... o eso espero ya que la última parte está en proceso.

No los aburro más y les dejo la historia que a decir verdad me costó un poco hacer, jeje, así que espero que haya salido bien... (y todo por la personalidad de Sasuke...)

Ojalá les guste...

Besitos, Konoha girl

* * *

**Interesante**

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata, mira – señaló su rubia amiga hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio - ¿No es hermoso?

-Un ángel caído del cielo – acotó su otra amiga de cabellos rosados mientras miraban al chico en cuestión desde el otro lado de la calle – Creo que me he enamorado.

-No seas así Sakura – le recriminó la rubia – No puedes enamorarte tan rápido de alguien – terminó devolviendo la vista al muchacho con un suspiro.

-Me parece que tu también lo has hecho Ino – le contestó la aludida al momento de colocar sus manos en sus caderas como señal de reproche.

-Chicas, n-no peleen – intentaba tranquilizar Hinata a sus amigas que se miraban de una manera nada amigable.

Parecía que no la habían escuchado, y por más que lo volviese a intentar, no lo lograría. Se habían interesado en un chico que habían visto hace apenas cinco minutos en la gran puerta de entrada al colegio.

Decidió mirarlo para ver de quien se trataba. Y ahí estaba.

Era un chico, de al parecer de su misma edad, de cabellos azabaches y piel pálida, que estaba apoyado a uno de los pilares de la entrada. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con la mirada perdida en la calle, todo esto acompañado con una cara de aburrimiento y molestia.

¿Podría eso deberse a las chicas que pasaban a su lado? Esas que lo devoraban con la mirada.

Parecía ser el más popular de ese colegio, si, no había dudas, sino, ¿Por qué los muchachos lo miraban con odio y envidia?

En eso sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un celular y se lo quedó observando detenidamente para luego cerrarlo, guardarlo y volver su vista al frente.

-Tanta belleza daña mi sentidos – escuchó de una de sus amigas – Es muy hermoso, creo que iré a presentarme.

-Como si tuvieras las agallas Sakura – escuchó nuevamente – Además, de seguro te rechazará, no eres para él, en cambio yo…

-En cambio tu Ino – le interrumpió la aludida – crees que podría elegirte a ti.

-Por supuesto – respondió – Y lo verás ahora mismo.

Cruzó rápidamente la calle para posicionarse frente al chico que la miró enojado al interrumpir su vista. Desde el otro lado de la calle, en cambio, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban sorprendidas ante el atrevimiento de la rubia. En eso escucharon la conversación que la otra había comenzado, pero en un volumen bajo ya que estaban a poca distancia, pero aun así, alejadas.

-Hola, mi nombre es… – comenzó la chica pero no pudo terminar porque el chico habló.

-No me interesa – le interrumpió fríamente – Y ahora, si me haces el favor de retirarte que estoy…

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka – continuó sin importarle que le hubiera hablado así - ¿Y tú?

-Y yo alguien que no está interesado – le devolvió una mirada oscura – Vete – concluyó sacando nuevamente su celular y mirándolo.

-¿Qué ves ahí? – preguntó intrigada la chica mientras intentaba descubrir que era.

-Nada que te interese – contestó cerrándolo y guardándolo nuevamente.

Ino ya no sabía qué hacer, así que llamó con la mano a su otra amiga que continuaba al lado de Hinata. Esta, al verla, corrió en esa dirección y se detuvo al lado de ella.

Hinata, quien había quedado sola del otro lado, no sabía qué podría hacer ya que la dejaron sola, tal vez seguir observando.

-Hola, yo soy Sakura Haruno, es un placer – dijo ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo.

-Como ya le dije a tu amiga, no me interesa – habló más frio que antes – Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz.

Hinata, sorprendida por la mala educación de él, pensó que tal vez debería retirar a sus amigas de ahí, antes de que siguieran siendo rechazadas por ese que se sentía superior a ellas.

¿Por qué les decía eso? Un saludo no se le niega a nadie. Aunque, luego de formularse eso pensó que no tenía la culpa. Después de todo ellas interrumpieron lo que estaba haciendo y hasta ella lo veía como un gesto molesto.

Decidió cruzar la calle y buscarlas, eso se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Cuando llegó se colocó al lado del muchacho, que al sentir otra presencia suspiró cansadamente.

-¿Tú también vienes a estorbar? – le preguntó sin siquiera mirarla – Al parecer tendré que repetir por tercera vez que no me interesa.

-No, n-no venía a p-presentarme – le contestó – S-solo venia a b-buscar a mis amigas.

Ante tal respuesta, se sorprendió. ¿No venía a hostigarlo como lo estaban haciendo las otras dos?

Vaya, esto era interesante, muy interesante. Por lo visto no tenía interés en él, y eso lo aliviaba, una menos con quien lidiar.

Decidió voltear la cabeza para descubrir quién era, y al hacerlo se encontró con una mirada perlada, piel casi del mismo color que la de él, y cabellos azulados oscuros de un largo hasta casi el final de su espalda.

_Interesante_, pensó.

-Mejor de lo que creí – dijo aún mirándola.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia.

-Mucho mejor – habló para sí mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y emprendía camino hacia el interior del colegio, dejando a tres muchachas algo confundidas ante lo sucedido.

-Es un poco extraño – habló al fin Ino.

-Sí, aun así me encanta – respondió la otra chica.

-D-deberíamos entrar antes d-de que t-toque el timbre – dijo Hinata a las chicas, las cuales asintieron y siguieron el camino que había tomado el chico.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba, sola en su salón…

Bueno, sola, como se podría decir no, ya que había 20 personas más en la misma habitación. Ella solo se consideraba así a causa de haber ingresado en un salón diferente al de sus amigas.

Se sentó en el último banco disponible, cerca de la ventana. Un lugar que la acogería durante todo el año. ¿Se sentaría sola o alguien la acompañaría? Total, nadie se conocía al ser todos estudiantes de primer año.

Miró el paisaje que le brindaba el gran ventanal a su izquierda, era un lugar muy bonito, con muchos estudiantes aun entrando por la puerta, y otros hablando entre sí.

Sintió unos murmullos en el salón, seguidos de una presencia a su lado.

-Por lo visto me ha tocado en el mismo salón que una de las molestas.

Esa voz fría le resultó demasiado conocida, y por lo visto seguía molesto por lo de minutos antes en la entrada de su primer día de clases.

No contestó, no quería hablar con una persona desagradable. Solo suspiró y siguió viendo hacia afuera.

-Por lo visto me ignorarás – volvió a hablar y se oyó que arrastró una silla, demasiado cerca para su gusto – Veo que tendré que sentarme aquí.

-S-si no q-quieres puedes c-cambiar con otro – respondió bastante valiente para su personalidad. Ella no era así, al contrario, la timidez era lo que la caracterizaba, pero ese chico parecía querer hacerla sentir mal, no podría dejarse tratar así, intentaría defenderse.

-Hmp – emitió él – No, está bien; mientras no me molestes de nuevo.

-Y-yo – apartó la vista de la ventana para verlo, ahí con una postura de despreocupación ante la vida – Y-yo no lo m-molesté. Solo busque a m-mis amigas, n-no quería que las s-siguiera rechazando.

-Ellas se lo buscaron. Estaba ocupado.

-¿Ocupado? S-si, se n-notaba mucho – se calló ante lo dicho, ¡Qué atrevida había sido!

-Vaya, vaya – sonrió y se enderezó de su postura para acercarse a ella. Su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la suya, haciendo que al hablar su aliento la acariciara – Para tener ese tartamudeo, eres muy valiente.

-N-no lo soy, s-solo… - sus mejillas se tornaron a un color rojo, y todo por tenerlo tan cerca - ¿P-podría alejarse d-de mi r-rostro?

-Aun así – se alejó y cruzó de brazos – eres más interesante de lo que creí. ¡Qué divertido será esto! – exclamó despeinándose sus cabellos y sacando una carpeta de su mochila.

Hinata solo calló, ¿Qué podría decir ante lo que escuchaba? Si no entendía nada…

.

.

.

.

.

El día por suerte había terminado y ahora regresaba a su casa junto sus amigas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre el chico. Y todo porque al buscarla a su salón en la última hora, la vieron guardando sus útiles, al igual que su compañero de banco, que al verlas en la puerta cambió una sonrisa de diversión por una cara de aburrimiento y desprecio.

-No puedo creer que te haya tocado en el mismo salón que él – decía una rubia muy animada – Y mucho menos en el mismo banco.

-Esto me será mucho más fácil – acotaba su otra amiga – Ya que Hinata es su compañera, podrá hablarle bien de mí. Y tal vez en un futuro salgamos y seamos novios.

-Sigue soñando Sakura – reía la otra – Como si eso fuera fácil.

-Cállate Ino – le contestó enojada.

-Chicas, n-no peleen – trató de tranquilizarlas – Además, n-no deberían andar atrás d-de él.

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron las dos al unísono.

-No puedo creer que Hinata Hyuuga haya dicho eso – la rubia estaba sorprendida.

-Yo s-solo lo d-digo porque es una p-persona desagradable.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Con esa cara se le perdona cualquier cosa – Sakura sonreía como tonta enamorada.

-P-por nada.

No quería explayarse y mucho menos contar lo que ese chico había tratado de hacer. ¿Cómo les explicaría que lo único a lo que se dedicó hacer en todo el día fue en quererla molestar? Y siempre diciéndole que sería una más de sus fans.

No podría decirles tampoco que más de una vez le susurró cosas al oído, cosas que para ella carecían de sentido, pero para él eran divertidas.

Y lo peor y más vergonzoso de todo… no podría contarles qué esa desagradable persona intentó propasarse con ella en medio de la clase.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a acariciar su pierna? Si el timbre no hubiera sonado su mano hubiera subido más hasta el punto de tocarle...

No, no quería recordarlo.

¡Era un pervertido! Mañana intentaría cambiar de banco con alguna compañera que seguro accedería de inmediato.

-Bueno Hinata – Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos – Hasta aquí llegamos nosotras – concluyó cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Hinata.

-Sí, debes arreglarte para la visita que tendrás – agregó Ino.

-V-visitas – corrigió ella.

-¿Qué, no vendrá sola? – preguntó la de cabellos rosados.

-No, ella es m-madre.

-Qué interesante, bueno, esperemos que su hija o hijo sea tan buena o bueno como dices que lo es ella – continuó Sakura.

-Sí, eso e-espero.

Sin más que decir, Hinata se despidió de sus amigas e ingresó a su hogar, donde se encaminó a su habitación para descambiarse.

Ese día sería importante, ya que la prometida de su padre le presentaría a quien sería su hermanastra, o hermanastro.

Ella no se sentía mal, después de todo quería a su padre y comprendía por todo lo que había pasado tras la muerte de su madre y hermana hace siete años atrás. Hinata sufrió mucho, al igual que él, pero tarde o temprano, tendrían que superarlo.

Les llevó tiempo, pero aun así, siguieron adelante…

Un día durante la cena, su padre, Hiashi, le había comentado que había empezado a salir con alguien. Ella, al principio se sintió mal por el tan solo hecho de cómo estaba cambiando la situación, se sintió tocada, triste. Pero eso fue luego suplantado por idea de que su padre era feliz, y eso la ponía feliz a ella.

La había conocido hace unos meses atrás y la verdad que le cayó muy bien. Era una mujer muy buena y comprensiva que había quedado viuda hace cinco años.

Hoy la vería de nuevo, no solo para celebrar por el haberse comprometido, sino para conocer al otro miembro de la familia.

.

.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se decidió por ir a cocinar, ya que ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pese a las suplicas de su futura madrasta de poder ayudarla. Una vez hecho todo se dirigió hacia su baño para ducharse y arreglarse.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando ya estaba esperando en el sillón de su sala. Su padre había ido a buscar a los invitados, y futuros habitantes de esa casa, en realidad "futuros" no, ya que en el día de mañana ya estarían instalados.

Se escuchó el ruido de la llave girar en la puerta, y Hinata estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. En eso apareció la cara de su padre con una gran sonrisa, cosa que le gustó ver, seguido por su prometida.

-Hinata – la saludó ella con una gran sonrisa de felicidad – Estas hermosa.

-G-gracias, usted t-también – le agradeció dirigiéndose a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres tan buena conmigo – dijo la mujer - ¡Pero qué hermoso está el comedor! - exclamó al ingresar a este - Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, si tan solo me hubieras dejado.

-N-no se hable m-más de eso. Ahora, p-pasen a sentarse que iré p-por la cena.

-De acuerdo, pero deja que mi hijo te ayude – la detuvo la mujer y miró hacia todos lados - ¿Dónde se metió ese muchacho?

-Olvidó su abrigo en el auto y fue a buscarlo – habló al fin Hiashi.

-Ah, está bien, entonces cuando venga haré que vaya hacia la cocina.

Hinata sonrió en señal de aceptación y se retiró a buscar la cena. Ya sabía que tendría un hermanastro, solo faltaba ver cómo sería.

¿Sería mayor o menor a ella?

Sacó una fuente del horno y la dejó sobre la mesada para luego escuchar como la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y luego cerró.

Listo, era tiempo de conocerlo, así que decidió sacarse los guantes de cocina para poder darse la vuelta y presentarse; pero mientras lo hacía escuchaba pasos acercarse a ella hasta el punto de que esa persona respirara sobre su oreja.

-M-mucho gusto, yo s…. – no pudo terminar ya que le estaban besando el cuello. -¿Qu…?

Unas manos tocaron sus piernas y se metieron por debajo de su vestido, haciendo que temblara ante tal atrevimiento.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

Como pudo se armó de valor y tomó esas manos que la invadían para alejarlas de ella. Una vez eso se giró y le pegó una cachetada, todavía sin verle el rostro a causa de la rapidez en la que se lo sacó de encima.

Cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a ver a quien se atrevió a tocarla sin siquiera conocerla. ¡Era un pervertido!

Escuchó una risa que luego se detuvo para hablar…

-Interesante – dijo una voz… fría, la conocía.

No podía ser, tenía que ser mentira. Si quería averiguar si esa persona era quien creía debía abrir los ojos.

Lo hizo, y lamentablemente era él…

Ahí estaba, sonriendo y acariciándose la zona donde le habían propiciado semejante cachetada.

-Eres interesante hermanita – su sonrisa se ensanchó - Tan interesante que has hecho que Sasuke Uchiha te desee como nunca.

Esto era una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando…

¿Él, su hermano?

Sin duda, lo peor estaba por empezar….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí subiendo la segunda parte de esta historia donde vemos a un Sasuke pervertido xD

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me pone muy felíz que les haya gustado mi historia, realmente me me hace muuuy feliz.

No los entretengo más y les dejo con "Interesante", parte 2.

Disfrútenla!

Besos, ;)

**

* * *

**

**Interesante**

.

Parte 2

.

.

.

.

-¿T-tú eres el hijo d-de Mikoto-san? – le preguntó aún sorprendida ante la imagen que tenía delante suyo.

Debía estar alucinando.

-Sí, el mismo – respondió con una sonrisa socarrona - ¿Acaso no te agrada?

-N-no es eso, s-solo que… no d-deberías haber hecho eso.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Saludar a mi nueva hermana?

-G-gente normal n-no saluda así – dijo agarrando la fuente con un repasador para retirarse del lugar.

-Yo soy normal hermanita – contestó interponiéndose en su camino, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara al tenerlo nuevamente cerca – Y como persona normal que soy, vine a ayudarte.

-N-no hace falta – pasó por su lado para abrir la puerta – No necesito l-la ayuda d-de un pervertido- concluyó saliendo de la cocina y dejando a un chico sonriendo.

Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y se dirigió a la sección de imágenes para abrir una que había estado observando toda la mañana en la entrada de su colegio. Ahí estaba, la imagen de una chica de ojos perlados y cabellos azulados oscuros.

Era una foto que le había mandado su madre para que la reconociera y pudiera presentarse antes de la cena. Lo único que había pensado al ver eso era que no era para nada fea, pero al verla en persona esa mañana su mente no dejaba de revisar una y otra vez el aspecto que poseía. Era mucho más linda en persona, y bien proporcionada.

¿Quién diría que su nueva hermana sería tan hermosa?

Cerró el celular y lo guardó nuevamente para dirigirse hacia el comedor donde se estarían preguntando por él. Cuando llegó vio la típica escena de familia feliz. Su madre, quien sonreía ante el aspecto de la mesa y todo lo que había, sentada al lado de Hiashi, quien sería su padrastro y que, a decir verdad, no le caía nada mal. En frente de ellos, estaba sentada Hinata, sonrojada por los cumplidos que le brindaban los mayores.

Sasuke se acercó y sentó a la izquierda de ella, haciendo que se tensara ante su presencia. Estaba incómoda, y eso le gustaba.

-Veo que se han conocido – habló el hombre - ¿Se han presentado?

-En realidad Hiashi, nos conocimos hoy en el salón de clases – intervino Sasuke mirándola – Hasta nos sentamos juntos y a decir verdad nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento. ¿No Hinata?

Ella lo miró en forma de reproche. ¿Quién se llevaría bien con él, con un pervertido?

-Pero que bueno – dijo el hombre.

-Sasuke – su madre lo llamó preocupado - ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

-¿Esto? – preguntó señalando donde antes había recibido una cachetada – Es donde Hinata me pegó.

-¿Qué? – la mujer la miró a ella, quien estaba colorada ante lo escuchado – Hinata, ¿Por qué?

¿Estaría bien decirle que porque su hijo intentó propasarse con ella?

-Es q-que… - no sabía que decir. En eso una sonrisa diminuta se formó en sus labios – M-mientras estaba p-por traer la f-fuente él se acercó e intentó…

-Intenté ayudarla – le interrumpió. ¿Acaso diría la verdad? – Pero se asustó y reaccionó como lo haría cualquier persona.

-N-no lo escuché entrar – acotó ella.

-Sasuke, deberías haber golpeado antes – le reprochó Mikoto.

-Lo sé madre. Ya aprendí la lección – concluyó sonriéndole a la vez que se acariciaba el área colorada

Comenzó la cena, a veces se reían y comentaban cosas interesantes, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera bien y olvidara el mal rato que había protagonizado. Por momentos sentía como el muchacho la observaba pero eso no se comparaba a la angustia y molestia cuando le apoyaba su mano en su pierna e intentaba subirla como había hecho esa mañana.

-Iré p-por el p-postre – dijo levantándose rápidamente para deshacerse de esa mano que la tocaba nuevamente.

-Yo te ayudaré – le habló el muchacho.

-N-no hace f-falta.

-Vamos hija – habló su padre – No intentes hacer todo sola, déjate ayudar. Ve Sasuke.

-Sí, vamos – la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, él se acercó a la mesada con las manos en la cintura mientras ella seguía en la puerta. Sasuke se giró y la observó.

-¿Qué hay que llevar? – preguntó naturalmente.

-T-toma unos platos de ahí – contestó aliviada señalando un mueble – Y-yo iré por el p-postre a la heladera.

-De acuerdo.

Habían vuelto al comedor trayendo las cosas para finalizar con la cena. Todo estaba muy rico, según exclamaba Mikoto cada vez que ingería bocado, haciendo que a Hinata se le sonrojara un poco ambas mejillas.

A pesar del mal rato que había pasado con Sasuke en la cocina y luego durante la cena, Hinata decidió olvidarse para terminar bien la velada.

Una vez que terminaron, ella se dirigió hacia la cocina para lavar todo mientras los demás pasaban al comedor a conversar mientras la esperaban. Una vez aseado todo decidió unírseles.

-Creo q-que debería r-retirarme a descansar padre – dijo al observar como el reloj de la sala marcaba las 11.30 de la noche – Claro si n-nos es m-mucha molestia d-dejar a los invitados.

-No te preocupes hija, ve – su padre le sonrió – Además creo que todos deberíamos hacerlo.

-Es cierto – añadió su prometida.

-Entonces m-me despido d-de ustedes. N-nos vemos c-cuando se muden d-definitivamen…

-¡Oh! ¡Hiashi, querido! – interrumpió la mujer - ¿Qué no le comentaste?

-No, lo siento, recién la vi a la hora de la cena.

-¿Q-qué sucede? – preguntó Hinata.

-Dormiremos aquí – contestó Sasuke posicionándose a un lado de ella. – Porque ya nos hemos mudado.

-¿Q-qué? - se desconcertó ante lo que había dicho el muchacho. ¿Tan pronto se habían instalado?

-Esta mañana la mudanza transportó todas sus pertenencias – explicó su padre - ¿Te parece mal?

-N-no, es solo que m-me sorprendió.

-¿Dónde será mi cuarto? – preguntó el chico fríamente.

-Hinata te mostrará – contestó Hiashi, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante la situación que tendría que vivir: estar unos minutos a solas con ese chico – Está frente a la suya.

¿Frente a su habitación? Perfecto, no solo compartirían la misma casa sino que también el mismo pasillo.

-V-vamos, te mostraré – comentó para que le siguiese – Buenas n-noches – saludó a los dos mayores que quedaban en la sala.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que aquí dormiré yo? – preguntó al observar el interior de la habitación.

Había ingresado a su cuarto tras prender la luz y observar cómo sería el lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Las paredes, de color blanco y sin nada en ellas que le dieran decoración, contrastaban con la frazada negra, que junto a su almohada y otros almohadones pequeños de color blanco, se posicionaba a mitad de la extensión de la pared. La ventana, con una tamaño grande, y que daba paso a un pequeño balcón donde se encontraban un par de sillas alrededor de un pequeña mesa veraniega, se excluía del interior a causa de las cortinas, negras, que se mecían con la pequeña brisa de esa estación de primavera.

Siguió observando, y se detuvo detenidamente en el sillón de cuero negro que se posicionaba al lado del gran ventanal.

No estaba tan mal después de todo su nueva habitación, estaría cómodo ya que tenía también un escritorio, con su computadora portátil encima de éste, su televisor y equipo de música del otro lado. Al parecer todo había llegado intacto desde su casa.

Terminó se observar y se sentó en el sillón, era demasiado cómodo.

Observó a la chica que todavía seguía en la puerta, inmóvil e incómoda como esperando que la autorizara a retirarse.

-La pasaremos de maravilla cuando lo hagamos en este sofá – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – Aunque tal vez será mejor sobre la cama, cuando la usaba en mi casa era muy cómoda.

La muchacha lo observó con un sonrojo que luego desapareció cuando su cara se tornó molesta. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta enfadada dispuesta a irse.

-Eres un p-pervertido – concluyó para luego realizar un fuerte portazo al desaparecer de su vista.

Sasuke, quien se quedó mirando divertidamente la puerta, se levantó de donde estaba y se encaminó hacia su cama donde se dejó caer con mucho cansancio. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la suavidad de la frazada en su frente cuando sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era su celular que no tenía la música habitual ya que lo había silenciado anteriormente para no molestar en la cena que había tenido.

Sacó el artefacto que insistía con su vibración y abrió un ojo para ver el número que figuraba en la pantalla. Soltó un bufido y rodó sobre si mismo para quedarse viendo el techo, a la vez que contestaba y se lo colocaba en su oreja.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? – preguntó fastidiado.

Su amigo, siempre llamándolo cuando era inoportuno, y esta vez no faltaba a su puntería ya que no quería hablarle, solo quería dormir.

_-¿Así le hablas a tu mejor amigo?_ – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea – _Al menos podrías haber saludado._

-Estoy cansado, no tengo tiempo para tus retos.

-_Bueno, supongo que no te haré cambiar de pensar._

-¿Para qué llamaste? – habló Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

-_Quería preguntarte sobre tu nueva familia, en realidad… de tu nueva hermana. ¿Cómo es?_

-Hmp, podrías haber esperado hasta mañana-

-_Ya sabes que soy curioso._

-Sí… Bueno ella es… interesante.

-_¿Interesante en el buen o mal sentido de la palabra? _– preguntó con voz dubitativa.

-Digamos que… en un muy buen sentido – esbozó una sonrisa al decir eso último.

_-¡Oh no!_ – exclamó su amigo - _¡Nunca te he escuchado decir eso! No me digas que significa…_

-Puede ser – contestó de antemano.

Ya sabía de lo que hablaba el muchacho del otro lado de la línea. Se refería a que a Sasuke le interesaba mucho una persona, cosa que nunca había sucedido.

-_Nunca creí vivir para ver esto _– dijo el otro muchacho – _Y… ¿Le has causado una buena impresión?_

-Cree que soy un pervertido.

_-¡¿Qué?_ - gritó y comenzó a escucharse el típico sonido de su risa – _Pero entonces no la quieres cerca._

-Al contrario, puede que ella termine persiguiéndome.

-_Estás diciendo… como una obs…_

-Sí – contestó sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba.

- _Entonces te interesa bastante._

-No sabes cuánto Naruto – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_De acuerdo, mañana esperaré en la puerta para verlos llegar._

-Querrás decir que llegarás temprano una vez en tu vida, ¿no?

_-No… en realidad no puedo, nunca podré. Mejor me la muestras a la salida._

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

-_Adiós_

_._

_._

Su amigo tenía mucha razón al haber comentado acerca de lo mucho que le interesaba su nueva hermana. Eso no era a causa del ingenio del rubio ya que si se debía a este entonces llegaría a la conclusión de que si usaba su cerebro de vez en cuando.

Lo que su amigo había hecho fue el recordar la conversación que habían tenido hace un año cuando le recalcó al moreno que debería de empezar a mirar a las chicas a su alrededor y dejar de estar tan solo.

.

.

.

**Flash Back…**

La muchacha de cabellos castaños salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y la carta que había preparado con tanto esmero para confesársele al moreno.

Él todavía seguía ahí, parado con su rostro inmutable y las manos en los bolsillos. Su amigo rubio, que había presenciado otro rechazo más de parte de su amigo se acercó y palmeó la espalda para darle a entender que debían seguir su camino.

-Otra más que se suma al historial de rechazos de Sasuke Uchiha – rió al ver la mueca que hizo el chico al escuchar eso – Deberías ser más sutil, ¿no lo crees?

-Estoy cansado que se me confiesen todo el tiempo – bufó molesto - ¿Qué no entienden que no me interesan?

-Si no fuera tu amigo creería que eres del otro bando.

Sasuke paró en seco y dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su amigo, haciendo que este riera incómodo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Que no me interesen todas las que se me han confesado no significa que no me gusten las mujeres – habló fríamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Además, si no te gustaran no hubieras estado con esa… no me acuerdo su nombre.

-¿La rubia del bar? – preguntó tranquilamente el moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿Con esa también? – se sorprendió el chico.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No estaba muy sobrio que digamos – comentó al retomar el paso.

-Eres un afortunado Sasuke – decía su amigo siguiéndolo – Ah, y hablaba de la del restaurante.

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo…

-Bueno… ¿Y cuándo encontrarás a una que te interese no solo para calmar tus deseos?

-Cuando se decida a aparecer – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado cuando lo vio de reojo.

-Me gustaría ver tu cara de enamorado al perseguirla.

-Pues, no dejaré que la veas, porque no lo haré.

-¡Qué lástima!... Ah – su cara mostraba haber entendido - Ya sé a lo que te propones…

-¿Sí?

-Sí, harás que ella te termine persiguiendo a ti. Pero… ¿cómo lo harás?

-No lo sé… tal vez me convierta en su obsesión.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No sé, solo espero que en una que nos beneficie a ambos…

**Fin Flash Back…**

.

.

.

-Haré que me convierta en tu obsesión hermanita – dijo depositando el celular en la mesa de luz a la derecha de su cama y parándose.

Se descalzó para después poder descambiarse, guardando la ropa en el armario para quedarse solo en bóxers.

Tras apagar la luz, destapó la cama para acostarse dentro y miró el reloj.

-Las doce y diez – dijo para sí mismo – se hizo algo tarde.

Cerró los ojos con el propósito de dormir pero algo se le cruzó por la mente que le hizo sonreír.

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama y encaminándose hacia la puerta despeinó sus cabellos.

-Prepárate – dijo abriendo la puerta para luego salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol de la mañana le incomodaba, al parecer se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas de su ventana. No quería despertar aún, no quería vivir otra pesadilla con ese chico que se había mudado a su casa y dormía enfrente de ella, separado por un pasillo.

La luz le seguía molestando así que giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda y seguir descansando hasta que la alarma sonara.

Algo extraño sucedía… cuando volteó sintió distinto su colchón, al igual que su almohada. Pero eso no fue la que la alteró sino otra cosa. Sentía un peso extraño a su lado, y como una brisa entrecortada revolvía su flequillo, además de un extraño aroma tan… masculino.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Abrió los ojos lentamente para visualizar algo que no esperaba… el rostro de ese pervertido a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Le costó reaccionar, lo seguía observando como si nada hasta que salió de su letargo.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó exaltada por la sorpresa que le trajo el día cuando a la vez que se sentó rápidamente en la cama - ¡T-tú, q-qu…!

-Cállate – habló tranquilamente con una voz ronca – Estoy durmiendo.

-¡¿Q-qué haces en m-mi cuarto? ¡Vete! – le gritó enojada. Lo que le faltaba, despertar al lado de aquel muchacho. ¿Qué no tenía su cuarto?

Sasuke abrió sin apuro los ojos para regalarle una sonrisa de las que tanto que le había dado desde que se conocieron hace… apenas un día.

-Por lo visto te quedaste con las ganas de probar mi cama – le dijo aun acostado – Me lo hubieras dicho antes de escabullirte y meterte en ella sin permiso.

-¿D-de que hablas? – preguntó confundida.

-Mira a tu alrededor… acosadora – volvió a sonreír para luego cerrar los ojos.

¿Acosadora? ¿Quién se creía para decir eso, si era él quien se había metido en su cama?

Miró su habitación… mentira, no era su habitación. Esta tenia las paredes blancas y cortinas negras en la ventana… un sillón de cuero…

Imposible…

-¡¿Q-qué? – gritó y escuchó al muchacho reírse - ¿P-por qué me t-trajiste aquí? – le preguntó furiosa.

-Yo no te traje, tú solo viniste hermanita.

¡Idiota! ¿Quién se creía?

Se destapó rápidamente y salió de la cama por lo repugnante de la situación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle.

-Vuelve pronto – escuchó a sus espaldas – Ah… y lindo camisón.

¿Qué?

Se miró lo que traía puesto, un camisón demasiado corto con tirantes. ¿La había visto con esto? ¡Qué vergüenza! Lo odiaba.

-¿P-por qué l-lo hiciste? – preguntó con la mano en el picaporte - ¿P-por qué me trajiste a t-tu habitación Sasuke?

-Ya te dije que fuiste tú – le contestó.

-D-deja de j-jugar conmigo. N-ni hace un d-día q-que nos conocemos y ya estás haciendo q-que t-te odie…

-¿Volverás esta noche? – le preguntó.

-¿P-por qué me t-trajiste? – volvió a preguntar, pero no escuchó respuesta – Está b-bien, n-no contestes, m-me voy.

Hinata giró la perilla de la puerta y apenas pudo abrirla cuando dos brazos por encima de ella volvieron a cerrarla. Perfecto, ahora lo tenía detrás suyo.

-¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te dije en la cocina anoche? – sintió como apegó su pecho desnudo a su espalda – Que has conseguido algo de mi…

"_Eres interesante hermanita. Tan interesante que has hecho que Sasuke Uchiha te desee como nunca."_

-D-déjame ir – dijo intentando abrir nuevamente la puerta, pero el peso del muchacho lo impedía.

-Te traje porque quería dormir en tu compañía – susurró en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera – Ahora – sus brazos dejaron de aprisionarla – vete a arreglar o llegaremos tarde.

Sintió como besó su cuello y continuó haciéndolo hasta llegar a su hombro. Cada vez se estremecía más…

-Idiota – susurró dejando la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Sasuke solo sonrió…

.

.

.

.

.

_Hija, nos hemos marchado a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Mikoto les preparó el desayuno, así que siéntanse libres de comer todo lo que hay._

_Nos vemos a las siete._

.

.

La carta lo decía claramente, estaban solos en la misma casa…

-P-perfecto – dijo sarcásticamente.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor donde se sentó y comenzó a desayunar sin importarle lo que hiciera aquel muchacho. Cuando este llegó se sentó frente a ella y la imitó. No se dirigieron la palabra por el tan solo hecho de que ella estaba enojada y él… a él solo le gustaba verla así.

Una vez terminado de desayunar, Hinata se paró y lavó lo que había ensuciado para luego buscar sus cosas y retirarse hacia la escuela, dejando sentado en la mesa a un Sasuke sonriente.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente sentada en su banco al lado de la ventana, esperando a que empezase la clase… y deseando que no tuviera nuevamente el mismo compañero de banco. Por suerte no había llegado, capaz que se había saltado las clases, y eso le alegraba.

El timbre sonó y lamentablemente él entró para situarse a su lado.

-Me dejaste solo – le dijo al oído – Me hubiera gustado llegar juntos.

-D-deja de m-molestarme – contestó sonrojada por la proximidad.

-Hmp – emitió al separarse de ella – Más que interesante eres difícil – concluyó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente – Muy difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata – dijo su amiga rubia – no puedo creerlo…

-¿Q-qué cosa? – preguntó mirándola.

-Nos está siguiendo – contestó su otra amiga de cabellos rosados - ¡Qué emoción!

-¿Q-quién? – no entendía de que hablaban.

-Mira – señaló disimuladamente Ino – El señor perfecto.

Hinata giró su rostro disimuladamente hacia la persona que las seguía a unos pasos de distancia. Era él, que con las manos en los bolsillos le dirigía una mirada seria, acompañada de una media sonrisa.

-Y encima nos sonríe – dijo Sakura – Es muy lindo – trataba de decir en tono bajo para que no la escuchara.

-¡No puede ser! – habló Ino en el mismo modo que su amiga – Se está acercando.

-La próxima me esperarás Hinata – dijo el muchacho con voz fría al posicionarse al lado de ella, haciendo que las otras dos muchachas que estaban ahí se quedaran sorprendidas – Y dejarás de contenerte al tenerme a tu lado.

-¿Qué? – hablaron al unísono sus amigas – Hinata, ¿qué…?

-T-tú d-deberías de c-contenerte – le desafió al interrumpir a las demás – Si q-quieres t-tocar a alguien… b-busca en otro l-lado.

-Pero si sé que te gusta.

-No, n-no me gusta… eres un p-perv…

-No lo soy – le interrumpió – Y si no te gusta ahora, más adelante te encantará.

-Eso q-quisieras.

La conversación continuaba con dos chicas impresionadas ante lo que escuchaban. ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza? Los ojos de color celestes y jade estaban abiertos como platos y sus bocas… bueno, sus bocas igual.

-Te veo en casa – escucharon que él había dicho – Ah, y esta vez, a la noche, trae otro camisón, con el que tienes es imposible contenerse.

-C-callat…

-Nos vemos – le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y apresuró el paso para dejar a las tres muchachas detrás de él.

-¡Hinata Hyuuga! – gritó Sakura una vez reaccionado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – continuó Ino.

-N-nada – contestó con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Nada? Si, ya lo creo – la rubia sonaba irritada.

-S-sasuke Uchiha… - empezó a relatar – es mi hermanastro.

-¡¿Qué? – ambas chicas pararon abruptamente - ¡¿El perfecto Sasuke Uchiha?

-N-no – paró y las miró – N-no es perfecto… es un p-pervertido.

Ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Hinata representando una escena de asombro. Las dos amigas, como estatuas, miraban a la de pelos oscuros.

Y desde el interior de la casa, apoyado contra la pared, un azabache con brazos cruzados y mirada divertida. Lo que su hermana había dicho era gracioso.

Solo esperaba que ella entrara a la casa...

¿Cómo la recibiría al cruzar la puerta?

Bueno, algo se le ocurriría…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Al fin pude escribir esta conti. Esta es la tercera parte, por ende el final de esta historia.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz n.n

Ojalá les guste, porque me costó bastante... Besitos

* * *

**Interesante**

.

Parte 3

Final

.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados cuando la puerta sonó a causa de unos tímidos golpes sobre la madera. Ese sonido… debía ser ella.

Al fin había caído en sus redes y en tan solo dos días.

Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en conseguir lo que se proponía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una mujer. Siempre que realizaba alguna conquista del fin de semana para calmar sus necesidades lograba que la otra persona se le entregase a los diez minutos de haberle dicho algunas pocas palabras. Palabras provenientes de su ser que resultaban provocaciones en el sexo opuesto, provocaciones que hacían que ellas mismas se levantaran del asiento para poder ir a disfrutar de sus cuerpos.

Las mujeres no eran un problema para Sasuke Uchiha.

Solo una se la había puesto difícil, y esa era su nueva hermana, a la que durante dos días había intentado en vano persuadirla con palabras, actos y miradas.

Cualquier mujer habría cedido al mínimo roce de su mano, pero ella no. Ni deslizando en varias ocasiones su mano por su entrepierna lo había logrado… hasta ahora.

Había llegado el momento. Los tímidos golpes no se rendían, dando a conocer la necesidad de entrar. Eso le gustaba, por lo que sonrió.

-Adelante – pronunció abriendo los ojos para dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar por donde entraría.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a la imagen de la muchacha vestida con el mismo camisón de la noche anterior y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Se quedó rígidamente parada observando el piso, se notaba que estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho… ¿y por lo que iría a hacer también?

-Veo que has cambiando de parecer – le dijo sentándose y despeinando sus cabellos azabaches – Ven, no te quedes ahí. Ponte cómoda – eso último fue dicho con una voz seductora.

Hinata levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. ¡Vaya que era hermosa! Y muy tentadora, sobre todo en ese estado de vergüenza que poseía.

Vio como la muchacha desvió la vista hacia el sillón negro de cuero para luego encaminarse hacia el, donde se dejó caer. Una vez ahí, volvió a verlo y se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Sasuke lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Había ganado, y su premio le era entregado en bandeja de oro. Al fin tomaría lo que era suyo.

Dejó caer la camisa al suelo y, tras descalzarse, se dirigió a ella. Se sentó a su lado sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento y comenzó a hacer lo suyo.

Su mano se posó sobre la pierna de ella, que al primer contacto se estremeció. Lentamente la comenzó a subir hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos, el cual pellizcó.

El rostro de su acompañante, bañado en un tono rojo de la vergüenza, hacía que quisiera disfrutar mucho más el momento. Rápidamente colocó sus manos en su cintura para tomarla y sentarla encima de él lo que provocó un casi audible grito de sorpresa en ella.

La siguió observando, era hermosa. Acercó su boca a su cuello para comenzar a formar un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oído donde, luego de morderlo, le comentó algo.

-Te dije que sería mejor en la cama.

Sasuke la sujetó fuertemente y se encaminó al lugar que había mencionado, donde la depositó suavemente para luego posicionarse encima de ella.

-Por lo visto – acarició su mejilla sonrojada – te has quedado con ganas después de mi recibimiento.

.

.

.

_**Flash Back **_

_Abrió la puerta tras despedirse de sus amigas que aun estaban en un estado de shock tras la noticia que les había comunicado, el asunto de su hermanastro._

_Cerró con llave y se dispuso a descalzarse cuando unos brazos la aprisionaron contra la madera. Seguido a eso, una respiración en su cuello la hizo estremecer._

_-Bienvenida a casa, hermanita – escuchó una voz ronca en su oído._

_-V-vete – le dijo a la vez que los brazos dejaban de aprisionarla para poder abrazarla. Unos pequeños besos dieron lugar en su cuello, que había sido descubierto al desabrocharle los dos primeros botones de su camisa, y siguieron bajando hasta su hombro._

_-No lo haré – le contestó susurrando._

_-¿P-por qué haces esto S-sasuke? – preguntó resignada a la posibilidad de defenderse - ¿M-me odias?_

_-Al contrario Hinata – detuvo los besos y acercó su boca a su oído, al cual le dio una sutil mordida antes de susurrarle sensualmente – Te deseo y espero que tu a mi también._

_-S-sas…_

_-No digas nada – le interrumpió y la soltó para retirarse – Te esperaré en la noche en mi cuarto – se detuvo al pie de las escaleras sin mirarla – Por favor ven, te deseo._

_Decidió subir las escaleras sin mirar a atrás. ¿Podría existir la mínima posibilidad de que fuera?_

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

.

.

.

-Al fin serás mía – dijo dejando de mirarla y bajando la cabeza para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Al observar como ella cerró los ojos se decidió a probar sus labios. Eran suaves y le gustaban, sobretodo la forma en la que comenzaban a corresponderles, con una necesidad salvaje que lo desesperaba más.

-Sasuke – habló ella al fin cuando sus femeninas y delicadas manos comenzaban a acariciar su espalda desnuda – Yo t-también te deseo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – sonrió volviendo a posesionarse de sus labios y recorriendo con sus manos las piernas de la chica.

Su mano derecha continuó el trayecto desde su tobillo, pasando por la pierna y se coló por debajo del camisón donde llegaría para tocar su…

Unos golpes en la puerta frenaron el momento. ¿Justo ahora tenían que interrumpirlos? Dejó de besarla y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta para gritar que se fueran pero fue en ese momento que ya no sintió su presencia debajo de él. Sus manos ya no recorrían nada…

Otros golpes insistieron sobre la madera, lo que hicieron que abriera los ojos.

Y ahí estaba, tirado sobre la cama, y solo. ¡Maldición! Solo lo había estado soñando.

¡Qué mala pasada le había jugado su subconsciente!

-S-sasuke – se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

¡Perfecto! Y como si fuera poco la persona con la que estaba teniendo un sueño no muy inocente se encontraba a poca distancia de su persona. Podría haberse levantado para abrir la puerta y por la fuerza haberla hecho entrar para continuar lo que su imaginación había comenzado. Pero no, debía contenerse.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó elevando la voz para que lo escuchara.

-En q-quince minutos estará l-la cena.

-Gracias – contestó fríamente.

Esperó a escuchar los pasos de la muchacha alejarse para poder al fin levantarse.

Tenía tiempo, así que iría a tomar una ducha helada para despejar su mente… y, si fuera posible, tranquilizar la puntada que sentía en su entrepierna.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y con ellos se dificultaba la convivencia con el Uchiha que, siempre que podía, le decía cosas indecentes y le acariciaba indebidamente, siempre acompañado con esa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba que mostrara.

Ya habían pasado meses y sus padres habían al fin oficializado su unión con un gran casamiento y tras la celebración una luna de miel en playas caribeñas por un tiempo de dos semanas. Por supuesto que ella sufrió de todas las maneras posibles la ausencia de los adultos en la primera semana ya que su hermano no dejaba de perseguirla hasta el punto de llegar a acorralarla para luego retirarse riendo de lo asustada que la dejaba.

La segunda semana todo cambió drásticamente ya que él no la seguía, le hablaba lo poco y necesario y no aprovechaba ninguna oportunidad a la vista. Hinata respiraba tranquila pero a veces a la mente le venía la frase que le había dicho antes de que abandonara su acoso:

"_De acuerdo, te dejaré en paz. Después de todo me has aburrido."_

¡Claro! Ella era solo el entretenimiento de él. Eso la desquiciaba. ¿Qué persona ruin usaría a otra solo para divertirse? La respuesta era más clara que la más cristalina agua: Sasuke Uchiha.

El día había llegado. Ese sábado llegarían el señor y la señora Hyuuga de su viaje. Hinata estaba ansiosa de ver por fin a su padre y a su nueva esposa ya que se estaba sintiendo sola en la casa.

Ese día se sentó en la sala a las 9 de la mañana en la espera de aquellas personas y recién cuando faltaban minutos para su arribo sintió la puerta principal abrirse, pero no eran ellos. Sasuke ingresaba tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a su presencia. Venía vestido de la misma forma en la que había abandonado el hogar el día anterior, pero esta vez su camisa estaba desarreglada al tener los primeros botones desabrochados y dos de los últimos mal acomodados. Su cabello, el cual se había ido prolijo, ahora se encontraba más desordenado de lo normal. Sin dudas no había regresado a la casa tras esa salida con su amigo Naruto.

Vio como dejó las llaves en el mueble cercano a la puerta y se tiró en el sillón de tres cuerpos con un brazo tapándole los ojos. Luego, desvió este y la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano – le dijo secamente sin cambiar su postura.

-Espero a n-nuestros padres – contestó tranquilamente - ¿D-de dónde vienes? Es muy tarde.

-Hmp – sonrió y retiró el brazo para ayudarse a levantarse del sillón y así acercarse a ella - ¿Celosa o intrigada, hermanita? – se agachó al lado de donde se encontraba sentada y colocó un brazo en el sillón para apoyar su cabeza en su palma.

-N-ninguna de las dos – respondió desviando la vista para que no viera un rubor que le había aparecido al sentirlo cerca – S-solo preguntaba… nuestros p-padres…-

-Celosa – la interrumpió y le tocó una mejilla con la mano que no ocupaba – Estás sonrojada, es un signo de que ocasiono algo en ti.

-¿Q-qué? – giró el rostro para verlo pero se sintió nerviosa y decidió pararse rápidamente – N-no digas idioteces.

-Sabes que es verdad Hinata – le dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Siguió avanzando y casi por reflejo ella retrocedía a la par en la que se le acercaba. En un momento no pudo más al sentir la pared en su espalda. Sasuke sonrió y colocó ambos brazos a sus lados dejándola cautiva.

-D-déjame, p-por favor… - el cuerpo le temblaba y su corazón latía más rápido, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que vuelva a estar tras tuyo todo el tiempo? – le preguntó para luego acercarse a su oído y morderlo – No me importaría si así lo quieres.

-Me alegra q-que… ya no me s-sigas – colocó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho para separarlo pero estos no respondieron – D-déjame Sasuke – suplicó en un susurró.

-Estás temblando, ¿por qué es eso? – una de sus manos tocó las suyas, haciendo que se estremeciera - ¿En serio quieres que te deje ir?

Alejó su cabeza y la observó, lo estaba mirando mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente. Eso sin duda le gustaba. Verla a escasos centímetros, reaccionando a su cercanía y seguramente rondando en su mente la pregunta sobre el donde había pasado la noche. De seguro la misma sería: _"¿Con qué chica ha estado?"._ Sería divertido hacerle creer que de eso se trataba en vez de confesar que durmió en lo de Naruto al no poder manejar por los litros de alcohol que había consumido.

Las llaves girando en la puerta hicieron que reaccionaran a la próxima presencia de sus padres. Inmediatamente Sasuke soltó el agarre y se dirigió al sillón en el que anteriormente estaba recostado, dejando a la chica de pie contra la pared, mirando al suelo y con los puños cerrados.

-Deberás descansar antes de marcharte a aquella reunión. Además es sábado, no…- la mujer detuvo sus palabras al ver a los dos chicos en la sala, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro – Querido, nos han venido a recibir.

-Por supuesto madre – contestó su hijo levantándose y acercándose a abrazarla como saludo.

-Sasuke – le llamó Hiashi - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué lo dice? – preguntó separándose de su madre y mirándolo.

-Por tu aspecto hijo – contestó su madre – parece que te hubieras cambiado dormido.

-Ah – sonrió el moreno – Si, lo siento, es que es un poco temprano, además me quedé estudiando hasta tarde.

-¿Anatomía? – preguntó Hinata en un susurro.

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta formulada, ya que si no lo hubiera dicho con un poco de enojo, no sería tan extraño.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía eso al pensar que su hermanastro podría haber estado con otra mujer?

-¿Qué dijiste hija? – formuló Hiashi con una sonrisa.

-N-nada – contestó rápida y nerviosamente para luego acercarse a los recién llegados – M-me alegra que hayan r-regresado – les dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias, a nosotros también – explicó Mikoto y observó a su marido – Querido, será mejor que te tomes un baño antes de juntarte con tus socios.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero antes terminaré de bajar las maletas…-

-No hará falta Hiashi – le interrumpió Sasuke con una sonrisa que Hinata observó de reojo – Yo lo haré.

-Gracias hijo – su madre le acarició la mejilla – Yo iré a dejar esto al cuarto.

Los dos adultos se alejaron de la puerta y subieron las escaleras. Sasuke, por su parte, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el auto pero antes de cruzar el dintel de la puerta observó a la muchacha, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Seguiremos después. Ah, y no, no era anatomía.

Se sorprendió ante sus palabras, sin dudas la había escuchado. Él se alejó dejándola nuevamente, con los puños cerrados, y un sonrojo…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Tu padre ya se ha ido? – le preguntó su madrasta cuando se la cruzó en el pasillo.

-Sí, hace unos m-minutos – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces iré a recostarme un momento – la mujer dio unos pasos y se detuvo a observarla – Cualquier problema no dudes en despertarme.

-D-de acuerdo Mikoto. D-descansa.

Al despedirse siguió su camino hasta su habitación para recoger una toalla y ropa interior para poder darse una ducha. Al encontrar lo necesario, se dirigió al baño, donde cerró la puerta y dejó correr el agua mientras se descambiaba.

Ingresó a la bañera y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y destensara sus músculos. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y una imagen le vino a la mente: Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó la pared tristemente.

¿Por qué pensaba en él? ¿Por qué sentía una opresión en el pecho? ¿Podría ser…? ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso había ganado? ¡Maldito!

-N-no quiero s-sentirme así con él – se dijo conteniendo unas lágrimas.

Siguió duchándose para despejar su mente. Cuando cerró el agua, tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse hasta envolverse en ella. Una vez lista corrió la cortina y se quedó paralizada, al contrario que su corazón que comenzaba a latir con más intensidad que lo normal.

Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó temblando ante la sorpresa que se había llevado – V-vete.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró seriamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella.

-Te dije que seguiríamos después – acarició la mejilla de ella, aún serio.

-T-termina con t-todo esto Sasuke – le dijo bajando la mirada y apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho masculino – Yo no…-

-No quiero sentirme así con el – murmuró repitiendo las palabras que anteriormente había dicho y le alzó la vista con la otra mano – Significa que sientes algo – sonrió rompiendo la máscara de seriedad que poseía.

-Basta, n-no q-quiero… Basta.

Sasuke dejó de tocar su rostro y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica para sacarla de la bañera y acorralarla contra una pared.

-Sientes algo – sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre – Me deseas – una mano se apoyó sobre una de sus piernas.

-N-no lo hagas – le dijo golpeándole el pecho. Su mente decía que continuara propiciándole golpes, pero algo muy profundo le pedía que no se alejara, que la abrazara – No s-sigas jugando conmigo… p-por favor – lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus perlados ojos.

-Esto no es un juego Hinata – le susurró al oído, haciendo que su corazón latiera mas fuerte – Aunque lo pareciese, iba en serio.

-¿En s-serio? – murmuró deteniendo los golpes y el forcejeo – S-solo quieres acostarte c-con alguien.

-Soy hombre, tengo necesidades – le besó el cuello – Pero contigo quiero algo más que eso.

-S-sasuke…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Una sensación de alivio inundaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? – acarició su cintura con su mano libre.

-N-no lo sé – respondió llorando ante el interrogante. Mentía, porque ya tenía idea de lo que sentía.

-Mientes – sintió como la boca de Sasuke que reposaba en su cuello se transformaba en una sonrisa – Di la verdad.

-N-no estoy mintiendo.

-Dilo Hinata – ordenó alejando el rostro de ella y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo n-no estoy m-min…-

-De acuerdo, entonces te haré decirlo – la interrumpió y se acercó rápidamente para arrebatarle un beso.

Al comienzo ella se quedó petrificada, pero lentamente cerró los ojos y comenzó a corresponderle. El beso se volvía desenfrenado, le gustaba y no quería que terminase, pero Sasuke se detuvo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Definitivamente mentías.

-D-de acuerdo – desvió la vista junto con la aparición de una tonalidad rosácea en sus mejillas – Me… g-gust…tas – suspiró derrotada.

-¿Era tan difícil decir eso? – le preguntó acercándose y acariciando las rosadas mejillas.

-Sí.

El muchacho rió y nuevamente la besó. El acto continuó hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué?

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos y se miraron. La cara del moreno mostraba fastidio.

-Olvidé cerrar con llave la puerta – dijo lo más tranquilo.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! – le replicó su madre, con la mano aún en el picaporte y una expresión de tormento - ¡¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿No es obvio madre? – le respondió mirándola y sin despegarse de la muchacha.

-Ven conmigo, debemos hablar – le ordenó y dio media vuelta sin mirar a Hinata.

Sasuke besó su frente y separó de ella para encaminarse fuera del baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y la observó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No te preocupes, de seguro está sonriendo y saltando de la felicidad.

-¿P-por qué lo d-dices?

-La conozco. Esa voz que usó es la de sorpresa mezclada con alegría. No la de enojo.

-S-sasuke…-

-No te preocupes, vete preparando – una de sus manos se posó sobre su cabeza y despeinó sus cabellos azabaches.

-¿P-para qué?

- Para cuando se entere tu padre – cerró la puerta y encaminó hacia el cuarto de su madre, sin borrar su sonrisa – Será interesante… como tú lo eres para mí.

Continuó caminando, sin dudas su vida había cambiado, se había tornado… _interesante._

Y eso le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Fin…


End file.
